The Next Generation
by JimAndZazu
Summary: Part 5 is up!please no flames.
1. Prologe

The Next Generation  
Discalimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters. But I do own May, Joe,  
Dan, and Koe.  
Prologe  
  
*RINNNNGGGGG* The sound of an alarm clock was heard and a girl turned it off and headed for the shower.  
After she had finished. She headed downstairs.  
"Good morning May", greeted the girl's parents Li Showron and Meilin "Rae" Showron.  
" Good morning" May said as she set the table.  
"Today's your first day away from Hong Kong. Be good." Li said as May ate as fast as she could.  
"She will Li!" A parinoid Meilin yelled.  
May looked at the clock.  
"I have to go or I'll be late!" May yelled on the way out the door."Bye"  
5 min. Later......  
"Class. We have a new student from Hong Kong, her name is May Showron." The teacher, Mrs. Teller, told the class.  
"Could you go sit by Joe Avalon in the back?" Mrs. Teller asked May.  
"Sure," May responded and ran to the back of the room.  
After class..  
"Hey Joe." A tall kid with black hair and a camera asked Joe.  
"What Dan?" The shorter kid with brown hair asked.  
" That girl. I feel like I've met her before." Dan replied.  
"Same"  
"Let's go talk to her"  
"No.." But it was to late Dan had dragged Joe to May with him.  
"Hello. My name is Dan. Dan Tylor. We are in the same class and this is my friend Joe Avalon."  
"Hello Joe. Hello Dan." May responded.  
"We were just wondering, have we met before today?"  
"I thought the same thing"  
"Wierd." Joe said.  
" I have a great idea!" May yelled.  
" What?" Joe and Dan asked at the same time.  
"let's go to my house!"  
"Ok"Dan and Joe said as if they were in a trance.  
At the Showron's home.  
" Mom,dad. I'd like to introduce you to my 2 new classmates. The one on the left is Dan Tylor,  
And the one on the right is Joe Avalon."  
"Did you say Avalon?!" Li yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
  
A/N: Was it good,bad, ugly? It's my first CCS story. Even if you don't like it I'm still going to   
continue it. Well, See ya! ^_^ 


	2. When the book is opened and tears

  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Li," Meilin said softly.  
"Yes?" Li responded.  
She wispered in his ear, "I'm sorry to tell you this but, I'm cheating on you."  
"WHAT?!" Was all Li had come out. "Get out now!"  
" Just the reaction I hoped for." She said snottishly.  
  
The next day.....  
May turned on the televison which was set on the news. Usally she changed the channel, because she  
hated the news. But the topic made tears roll down her face.  
~Channel 15~  
Man: Last night at exactly 2:10 am. There was an accident. 2 people fell off a cliff, There bodies have been  
Identifieded as Meilin "Showron" Jamo, and her new husband Justin Jamo.  
Woman: We will bring your more on this story later.  
~End of broadcast~  
  
May dialed Joe's phone number and told him sh'd be over soon.  
  
~At the Avalon residence~  
"And that's what happend father" May was in tears as she told Li what had happend.  
" Don't cry May. You see me and Sakura decided somthing........ We are going to get married!"  
"REALLY?!" Joe and May screamed excidetly.  
"Now why don't you 2 leave us alone, I'm sure you'l find somthing in the attic to do." Sakura said with a smile.  
Joe and May run upstairs toward the attic.  
" Li are you going to be alright?" Sakura turned to Li.  
" Hell Yea! I hated that bitch. I only married her to get some money! I have always loved you, not her." Li responded.  
  
In the attic.  
" Hey look at this," May said holding up a book with the words, 'Clow', On it.  
"Let's open it together" Joe said as he saw the book.  
They tried to open the book, and after 5 tries it opened.  
"These are cool." May said with delight looking at the Cluod and the Arrow cards.  
"Come look at this one May!"  
"Cool"  
It's name is Fly." They said it at the same time.  
All of a sudden the cards shot up one by one, they tried to catch them but failed.  
"Uh oh...." May looked at Joe.  
"Mom and Li,Now dad, aren't going to be happy about this."  
  
2 B continued.  
  
A/N: Happy all you S+S fans. Don't worry for you Mailen fans. I'll be adding a new romance in the next chapter.  
So stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter of, NEXT GENERATION! ^_^  



	3. Enter Kou

Chapter 2.  
  
Footsteps where heard outside the attic. The steps belonged to Sakura. As she came in she saw that the Clow Book was out and in the  
Children's hands every card except the fly missing.  
" Joe......May....." Sakura said before she passed out.  
Joe and May closed the book and saw on the back was a fierce looking wolf start to come out. They screamed!  
"May,Joe,Sakura what's happening?!"Li said as he ran up the stairs, but the color started to fade from his face.  
The wolf was gone and now floating in mid-air was Kawaii little dog with wings.  
"Now which one opened the book?" The little dog asked in it's high pitched voice.(A/N Was anyone sucked helium out of a ballon? That's what it sounds like)  
"Sakura! When's dessert?!" It was Kero. He stopped when he saw the creature.  
"Kero?! Is that you?" The thing said.  
"Yes, it is. It's been a while Koe."  
"Umm...Dad?"May said as sweetly as she could.  
"Yes?"Li responded to his daughter.  
" You know that book? The one with the pretty cards in it? Well, me and Joe opened it and all the cards came out of it except,this one" May holds up the fly card.  
"What's going on Li? Oh Kero your Awake! Ahh...Kero who's your friend?" Sakarua said as she stood up.  
"Sakura, meet Kou the female guardian of the Clow. But there's a problem."Kero said.  
"What?"  
"May and Joe realesed the clow cards except for the Fly." Li finished.  
"Well, I think we should get some rest." Joe said.  
"Hai" everyone said.  
~The Next Day~  
May awoke it was Sunday morning. As she rose she saw a package next to her bed. With a card. The message in the card went somthing like this....  
  
Dear May,  
Sakura I mean your new mother and I decided to go on our honey moon. In the package are 2 things. Kou and a mirror. Kou will teach you everything you need to know.  
Love,  
Dad  
  
May opened the package to see a mirror on a chain and the little creature, Kou asleep.  
'I'll let her sleep.' May thought to herself.  
~In Joe's room~  
Joe awoke to see a letter and a package.  
Dear Joe,  
Li/your father and I decided to go on our honey moon. In the package are 2 things. Kero and a key. Kero will teach you everything you need to know.  
Love,  
Mom  
Joe opened the package to find an old rusty key and Kero. Kero was asleep.  
'He'll probably need some rest.' Joe thought to himself.  
  
2 B continued.  
  
A/N:Yea! Kou is finally here. We'll learn more about her in the next chapter. Oh no, all the clow cards are gone,AGAIN, Li and Sakura are on thier honey moon, and left there children  
to get all the cards back! Well, that's all. See ya!^-^ 


	4. Powers and enemys

Chapter 3  
  
*Siiizzzzllllleee* The sound of a pan is heard.  
"Good morning Joe" May said as darkly as she could.  
"What's with the dark side May?" Joe questioned.  
"Read the note you baka!" May yelled as she pointed at a letter.  
Joe picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Joe and May,  
You are now enemys. No bonds untill the cards are all sealed. You will get some kind of reward, for geting the most cards.  
Good Luck,  
Mom and Dad.  
  
"I smell food!" Kou entered the room with the mirror around her neck.  
"Just for you and me Kou" May replied grinning.  
"What about us?" Kero said as he flew into the kitchen.  
"You have to make your own food" Kou anwsered.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kero and Joe yelled.  
*Ding*  
"It's done!" Kou screamed.  
As soon as May set down the two omellets,Kou shuved it down.  
"This is great,I've never cooked before."May responded with a mouth full of food.  
~After lunch~  
"Ok Joe. Time to learn how to use your key." Kero sat down on Joe's bed.  
"Alright" Joe said as he pulled the key out.  
"First you have to say:Clow key I am your new owner."  
"Clow key I am your new owner" After Joe said this the key pointed at him.  
"Now,say:Clow key, rust you do, lend me your power! NOW!"  
"Clow key, rust you do, lend me your power! NOW!" Joe yelled and the old key was now blue and green.(A/N:It is Sakura's rod only suited for Joe.)  
"Now the key can use any clow cards power. Try the fly."  
"Ok,but how?"  
"Say:Fly, lend me your power,FLY!"  
"Ok.Fly, lend me your power,FLY!" The key grew wings that grabbed Joe and put him onto the rod and held onto him, while flying.  
~In May's room(10 minutes after Joe's expirement)~  
"First pull out the mirror." Kou said as she sat down on the dresser.  
"Alright"May pulled the mirror out of the box.(Kou put it back)  
"Now, you have to say: Mirror of clow. Realse and lend me your power!"  
"Mirror of clow. Realse and lend me your power!"  
The mirror soon turned into a big staff with a mirror at the top.  
"Next you say, what power you want to use. I've hidden an item in here say:Mirror of clow show the light. Show me the card!"  
"Mirror of clow show the light. Show me the card!"  
All of a sudden a picture of the fly card appears in the mirror.(Note:The mirror looks like the one the mirror card holds in its picture.)  
"Now say: Mirror show me the location!"  
"Mirror show me the location!"  
A little beam shoots out of the mirror and points to the dresser.  
"Good. That's were I put it"Kou pulls out the Fly card.  
"Next is:Fly,lend your power to this staff,FLY!"  
"Fly,lend your power to this staff,FLY!"  
The staff grew wings that were a shade of blue. May hopped onto the staff and held on tight.  
~Outside~  
"Kou.."May said as she soared threw the clouds.  
"Yes" Kou responded.  
"Tell me about your past,please?"  
"Ok"  
"Thank you"  
"Well it all started when......"  
  
2 B continued  
  
A/N: Hehe...Cliffhanger!^_^ Well, now they know how to use the weapons. Joe and May are now enemys till it's over.  
Disclaimer: I don't own much. Not to mention I'm broke. Well CCS belongs to CLAMP and Joe,May,Dan,Kou,and Justin belong to me. I'll let anyone use them but  
they have to ask me first(except Justin) Don't miss the next episode of, Next Generation!  
See ya! ^_^ 


	5. Cards and ghosts

Chapter 4  
  
"Well it started along time ago.When Clow Reed created the clow cards,I'll tell you that story later.He needed a guardian for the cards,so he had a contest.The 2 finalists were me and Kero.  
Me and Kero have been friends forever,except then....."  
~Flashback~  
Kero and Kou are trying all their might to catch a decoy. Kero catches his first.  
"Oh yea! I got it! In your face loser!"  
~End of Flashback~  
"Those words were so cruel.Kero was chosen, and me,Clow Reed said if anything every happend to Kero, I would have to help him or take his place. Later when the cards were to wild they told me to help.  
I stayed hidden most the time. I was frientened."Kou fineshed with a tear falling off her face.  
"Don't worry Kou."May said as she was flying on the mirror/Staff.  
All of a sudden, it got dark and a huge cloud was starting to take over the sky. Then it started to rain,followed by hail.  
"Let's get out of here!"Kou yelled following May.  
~At the house~  
"Welcome back May."It was Dan.  
"Hi Dan.Hi Joe" May said as cheerfully as possible.  
"So which card is it?"Kou asked Kero.  
"You mean which cards is it. Well it's the rain,freeze,and the cloud."Kero said as he started to make coffee.  
"That's what I meant.So a combo."  
"Right!"  
"What are we waiting for?!"May yelled.  
May and Joe grabbed their staffs and ran out the door. They looked up in the sky and saw somthing that caught May's eye.  
"Mother?" May said in wonder.  
Yes it was. It was Meilin's ghost, but she wasn't alone, next to her was the man who had been driving.Justin Jamo.  
"Father?" Was Joe's response to the event.  
"No time for staring May!" Yelled Kou  
"Come on Joe!"Kero yelled.  
"Right"Was their responses.  
2 B continued....  
  
A/N:Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. And this all I could come up with. So see ya.^_^  



	6. The Score

Chapter 5  
A/N::Insert Law stuff Here:: Sorry about the wait. It's just I've been thinking about not continuing the story after this chapter. I haven't gotten many good reviews. So on with the story!  
  
"Mirror of clow. Realse and lend me your power!"Yelled May.  
"Clow key, rust you do, lend me your power! NOW!" Yelled Joe.  
"FLY!"Joe yelled.  
"Use your Elements!"Kou yelled at May.  
"THUNDER!" A bolt of electricty hit the Rain card.  
Joe kicks the Freeze which makes it scream.  
"FIRE!"A fire ball hits the Cloud.  
"Freeze return to me. FREEZE!"Joe yells.  
"Rain and Cloud return to me.RAIN! CLOUD!"May screams.  
The 3 cards return to there new owners.  
Kou holds up a board."Here's the score:  
~~~~~~~~~~  
May|Joe  
---------  
Rain |Fly  
Cloud |Freeze  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Yea I know VERY SHORT! I couldn't think. Well, I've decided if I get at LEAST 2 GOOD reviews I WILL continue. If NOT I will write a short STUPID chapter. Well See ya. Ja-ne.^_^ 


End file.
